Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by taylansmommy
Summary: What happens when Dean finds out a secret that could mean a whole new life for him. Can he keep those he loves safe?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. They belong to the WB television series "Supernatural". This is a story that I have had floating in my head for the past two seasons of the show, which I love by the way. I am a Dean girl, which I am sure you will be able to tell. I hope you like it and please be honest with me. I want to do the Characters justice.

Sometime Goodbye Is a Second Chance

Chapter 1 – Gone, but Never Forgotten

Sammy's phone rang, and I turned down the Metallica that had been keeping me awake. We were searching for our next job, and I was hoping that this was a lead.

"Hey Bobby." Sam looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, we can get there by morning. What's going on?" He was still looking at me and I could tell he was lost by what Bobby was telling him. "Who's personal business? Mine or Dean's?" There was another pause and Sam handed me the phone. "It's for you."

Great. I didn't have many secrets from Sam, but those I did I wanted to stay that way. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Bobby. What are you being all cryptic about?" There was a pause and then he let out a sign.

"I just got a call from Bo Terlou."

My heart stopped beating for a minute, and I fought to keep control of the car.

"I thought he said he'd never call you or me again. Is she ok?" I could see Sam out of the corner of my eye and I knew that he was getting frustrated by his lack of knowledge.

"No son she's not ok. This whole damn situation is not ok and it hasn't been okay for eight years." He was frustrated, but I really didn't know why. What went down happened a long time ago and he was one of the farthest people removed from it.

"What is going on?" My stomach was in my throat and panic was starting to set in.

"There is so much you don't know Dean. I had promised not to tell you. I didn't agree, but I promised your dad and Harry that I wouldn't say anything. Now, well they are gone, the shit has hit the fan and damn it you have a right to know." I heard him hit something, and my best guess is it was his desk.

"Bobby you are literally killing me here." I took a sharp left that took me in direction to his house and hit the accelerator.

"I ain't gonna get into this on the phone with you, but get your ass here ASAP and on the drive I want you to promise yourself you won't kill the messenger." He hung up and I just stared at the phone before closing it.

I silently handed the phone back to Sam and pushed the Impala even harder. Sam waited a few minutes and then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the hell was that all about?" He waited for a few beats and when I didn't say anything he continued. "Are you okay? What aren't you telling me?"

I looked at him quickly, but my mind was suddenly somewhere else. I didn't really want to get into it, especially while driving. I was a captive witness and Sam wanted to be a lawyer at one time. I didn't want to fold under his cross examination.

"It is about a girl I knew a long time ago. Her brother called Bobby and apparently there is some trouble. That is all I know." I turned the music up and tried to block old memories, good and bad, out of my head.

Sam reached over and turned the radio down. "What's the name?"

Crap, I knew that he wouldn't let me just drive in peace. "Terlou. Bo and Rebecca Terlou."

Sam reached into the glove box and pulled out our Dad's journal. "Are they any relation to Harry Terlou?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Harry was their Grandfather." Just talking about them made my chest hurt.

"Dad wrote a lot about Harry in his journal. He apparently came from a long line of hunters." Sam was too curious, and I was afraid of the way he was going to take the questioning. "So what did you do, break Rebecca's heart?"

When he said her name, I couldn't keep the image out of my head I had tried so hard to block for the past eight years. Becca standing in front of my car, the breeze from the inlet blowing her black curls around her face. Her blue eyes begging me to stay as her mouth was yelling at me to leave and never come back. And then the image of her bent over as I looked into my rear view mirror and Harry coming behind her and leading her into the house.

"No brother, kind of the other way around." I turned the radio up again and we remained silent until we got to Bobby's.

Sam knocked on the door and Bobby flung it open and gave a less friendly greeting than usual.

"Get your asses in here."

I took a deep breath and followed Sam into the house. We went into Bobby's living room/ office and set down in two chairs by his desk. He flopped down in his desk chair.

"You want a drink?" He had poured three glasses of Jack before we could answer.

Sam and I looked at each other and then Sam's eyes got wide as Bobby drank down his glass and poured another.

"It's a little early don't you think Bobby." Sam kind of laughed the words out.

"It ain't early if you haven't been to bed yet." He then moved one of the glasses directly in front of me. "You are really going to want to drink that."

I had a feeling he was probably right, so I downed it quickly and he poured me another before he spoke again.

"How much does the boy scout here know?" Sam looked offended and shot down the whiskey just to prove him wrong.

"Not much. He knows names and that's about it."

"Well try to keep up Sam and save all you questions until I'm finished." Bobby reached behind him and pulled a file off the top of his filing cabinet behind him.

"I have to start at the beginning, because there is shit that happened in this one's life that he has no fucking idea about." He pointed at me and my eyes narrowed. "While you were away at school Sam, your Dad, Dean and I did a lot of jobs together. I had been friends with Harry Terlou for years and one day I got a call from Harry that he had a job he needed help with. So I decide to bring John and Dean down to Savannah with me. Like an idiot, I forgot all about Becca, Harry's granddaughter, living there with him. If I would have remembered, I would have told his horny ass to stay home."

I sighed again and ran my hand over my face. So far I've learned nothing new from this walk down memory lane, but Bobby continued.

"Well we get down there, and the six of us, Me, John, Harry, Dean, Bo and Becca take out this huge vampire nest. We were all really proud of ourselves. Well during the prep for the take down and after, us three old guys failed to notice that Dean and Becca were spending a lot of time together. Next thing we know, we see them making out on the front porch and your big brother starts talking about settling down."

I looked at the floor, and then over to Sam who had a slight smile on his face. When he saw the pain that the retelling of this story was causing me, the smile was gone. Bobby took another drink and then continued.

"This here is the part you don't know. Remember when you decided to stay and your Dad and I headed up to North Carolina to work on the whole phantom ship deal." I nodded my head. How could I forget? It was the best two weeks of my life. "Well as we were finishing up the case we got a call from Eloise, the psychic in New Orleans. She tells us that she had a vision that any merger between the Winchesters and the Terlous would end in your death." He looked over to Sam. "And yours too."

I could feel anger start to bubble up inside me. "Why didn't you and Dad tell me this?" Bobby held up his hand.

"From what Eloise said, there was a big bad on the demon scale that would do anything to prevent the two families combining. She said that there was a prophecy that a child born of the two families would be the end of Rael, that was the demon's name. She said to save your lives, we needed to keep you two apart." He took another drink and I grabbed the bottle, because I didn't want him to be too drunk to tell me the rest. "Well we got back to Savannah and told Harry about it. Unfortunately Becca over heard the conversation. She barged in and demanded to know everything and we told her. Right then and there, she told us she was going to tell you to leave. That she was going to say and do anything to keep you safe. So she orchestrated the whole scene of telling you she was in love with the old boyfriend and that you could never be what she needed. She got Bo in on it too. And you bought it hook line and sinker. I went down to check on things a month later and I think that is what killed her the most. That you believed her."

My heart felt like it was breaking. And then I was pissed. "Why Bobby? Why did you all let her go through with that and why didn't you tell me?"

A tear formed in his eye and he opened the file folder. "Well son, there is more and this is the part that is so hard for me to tell you. John and I went down three months later to check on things. You were off on one of your solo mission. When we got there, Harry met us at the door and told us to leave. We heard Becca in the house yell at him to let us in and stop being stupid. We came in and she greeted both of us with a hug and as she did, there was something pretty obvious." He looked at me, pleading me with his eyes to understand.

"What are you talking about?" I was frustrated, hurt and angry. Now was not the time for him to start expecting me to play twenty questions.

"Son, she was pregnant." I heard Sam gasp right before a ringing took over my ears.

"What?"

"She was pregnant. She wanted to tell you, but Harry and John decided that it was safer for everyone involved it we kept things the way they were. I didn't agree, but I was outnumbered."

Bobby then slid over a picture of a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"That is your son. Jackson Dean Winchester."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked up at him as Sam took the picture from me.

"Your Dad used to go and check on them a lot, and after he died, I headed down when I could. Becca wanted to tell you. But by the time Harry died, so much time had passed, she didn't know how." He handed me more pictures. One of my Dad holding Jackson as a baby. The next when he was about two. He looked just like me. Finally there was one of Becca and Jackson with a school bus behind them. She was just as beautiful as the day I met her, but there was sadness in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"So you are telling me that I have a seven year old son." I was trying to stay calm, but I wanted to break everything in the room. "Does he even know anything about me?"

Bobby smiled. "In his room, there is a picture of you and Becca together. When anyone asks him where his Dad is he tells them what Becca has told him since he could walk, 'My Daddy is fighting to keep Mommy and me safe.'"

I looked over at Sam and he was looking at the pictures as the shook in his hands.

"So why are you telling me this now?" Being around them must still be a danger. What had changed?

"I got a call from Bo yesterday; something has been coming after Becca. It not going after Jackson for the time being. Becca has traps, precautions all over the house. But the damn thing is invisible and it keeps attacking her. Night before last she was coming back to the house from the dock with Jackson and she got hit from behind. She got a cut on her back that required forty five stitches. Bo can't protect her, and Becca made him promise, made all of us promise, that if anything ever happened to her, that Jackson would go to you. Bo and I have finally had enough. We thought for all three of your sakes, you should know your son, and hopefully we can find a way to keep Becca safe in the process."

"Does she know he called?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted confirmation anyway.

"She'll probably kill him when she finds out." Bobby laughed. He looked at Sam, "Those two were the most suited for people I had seen. And I guess it all depends on how you look at it, but their son inherited both of his parents, stubbornness, zest for life."

I stood then, and grabbed all the pictures. "You got your car packed?" Bobby nodded his head. "Sam you drive Bobby in his car. Follow me."

"You okay Dean?" Sam stood in front of me with both of his hands on my shoulders.

I looked up at him, "No, Sammy, I'm pretty far from okay. The woman I love more than I've ever loved anyone before or since, sacrificed her own happiness and future to keep us safe. I have a son I have never even seen because, once again we are freaks of nature and have evils sons of bitches out to kill us. Now to top it all off, she is being attacked for no apparent reason. So once again, I am not okay." I walked towards the door and looked back at them. "Now get in the fucking car and lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. They belong to the WB series Supernatural. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2 – Memories and a Mix Tape.

Before starting to drive I opened the glove box and reached into a hidden compartment I had under the dash. I pulled out a manila envelope I had taped there and looked at it for a second before ripping it open and spilling the contents on the seat. It contained a faded photo of Becca, taken two weeks after we arrived in Savannah. She was setting on the railing of the porch that wrapped around Harry's house. She had on cut off shorts, one of my faded AC/DC tee shirts with her bare feet swinging free. Her black curls were pulled back into a pony tail and her blue eyes were laughing. I remember exactly the day this picture was taken. That was the morning before we made love for the first time. That tee shirt and cut off ended up on the grass next to a blanket we had laid out under a willow tree. The moon was reflecting off the water of the inlet that ran by the house and now, as I closed my eyes, in my head I could still hear her voice say my name as I moved inside her.

I took a deep breath, bringing me back to the present. Next to the picture was a letter that I quickly put back into the envelope. I was not up to rereading that now. That would have to wait for another day, if ever. There was also a cassette tape. Becca had made it for me during those two weeks that Dad and Bobby were away in North Carolina. I started to laugh to myself as I remembered how she had made fun of me for not updating the stereo in the Impala. The day she gave it to me she told me she had to go to the antique stores in town to find a recorder to make it. I hadn't listened to it since the day she told me she didn't love me. Why I kept it, I have no idea. I am not one of those guys that holds on to mementos he can get all weepy over later. Maybe I knew, somewhere down deep that that last day was a lie.

I heard Sam start Bobby's Belair and I quickly started the Impala and headed east. As I got on the black top I slid the tape into the player. There was a crackle and then the first song started. "Save All Your Love" by Great White. I let the memories take over as the miles passed.

I had just turned 22. Dad and I had stopped by Bobby's because he had called saying he needed our help taking care of a vampire nest. Sam had just started college, saying he wanted to get out of the family business. I didn't agree, but I understood.

Dad had given me the Impala for my last birthday, he was driving a newly acquired Camero and Bobby was in a GTO he was in the process of restoring as we caravanned down to Savannah.

The Terlou family had a long history. They had been in the fishing business for a long time, and hunters for even longer. The house looked like it belonged in Gone with the Wind. As we drove up the long dirt driveway, I remember thinking that Dad and I were obviously doing something wrong. We all parked in a row on the curve of the circular drive way. I got out and stretched as I looked back down the way we came in. There were peach trees lining either side, and beyond was a very well kept lawn. When I turned around and looked at the house I noticed that the lawn to the right of the house followed gentle curves until it finally stopped at an inlet waterway.

As I walked up to where Dad and Bobby stood, a man came out on the porch and I instantly thought we had ended up on Colonel Sander's house by mistake. He was tall, had a full head of white hair and a pure white mustache and goatee. No white suit though. He was wearing Levi's, cowboy boots and a button up western shirt.

"Well I knew I should have installed that damn gate." He came sauntering down the stairs. "Look at what the cat drug in." He had a strong southern twang and a smile covered his face as he gave Dad and Bobby quick hugs. "How long has it been John? Ten years?"

"More like fifteen." Dad turned to look at me. "Harry, this is my son Dean. Dean this old coot is Harry Terlou." I shook his hand and I could tell he was silently assessing me.

"Nice to meet you son. I hope you are hungry and up to some southern hospitality. We are planning on a crab boil tonight. My grandkids have been getting everything ready. I always come up with the best ideas when my gut is full and my mind is clouded by liquor." I liked Harry. He was my kind of guy.

He invited us in and the house was very welcoming. There were a lot of old family pictures on the walls. It was mainly furnished with antiques, but it didn't feel stuffy. We followed Harry through the house and as we were coming into the kitchen the back door opened. In walked a man in his mid twenties. He was about my height and build with black hair that looked like it could use a cut and blue eyes.

"John you remember my Grandson Bo?" Bo extended his hand and Dad pulled him slightly closer to him.

"There is no way that this is Bo? How are you?"

"I'm good Sir. Nice to see you again." He dropped Dad's hand and took Bobby's. "Nice to see you Bobby. You going to get out on the water with me this time before you take off?"

"That's my plan." Bobby laughed.

"Bo this is my son Dean." Dad introduced us and we shook hands as well.

"Nice to meet you Dean. What about you? Do you do much fishing?" I had never met any these people before, but it felt like I had known them all my life.

Before I could answer I heard a voice on the stairs. "Is it just my imagination, or did this house get a sudden influx of testosterone?" There was a slight southern drawl, but not as much as the other. I turned and there on the steps was a sight that took my breath away. She was about five foot six; raven colored curls fell across her shoulder and just hit the top of her breasts. She was wearing a white sundress that clung to her in all the right places. Her eyes were crystal blue and her pouty red lips pulled up into a mischievous smile. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and right into Bobby's arms. "Well at least I know I can still trust my instincts. Nice to see you Bobby." He swung her around and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You keep getting more and more beautiful every day Becca. Good thing Harry has an arsenal to keep all the unworthy wolves away." She hit his chest and focused her attention on Dad.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Winchester." She hugged Dad and he pulled her back to look at her.

"Last time I saw you, you had just lost your two front teeth."

"Yeah I've changed a little since then. It is so nice to see you though. Granddad has been trying to get you and your boys down here for years now. If I'd have known all it would have taken was a nest of vampires, I would have been looking harder to find one." Her eyes laughed and I had to fight to maintain my composure.

"Rebecca, this is my son Dean."

"Please call me Becca." She extended her hand and when I took it, a current ran straight through my arm into my heart. I heard her breath catch and she quickly looked down at our joined hands and then up to meet my eyes. "Nice to meet you Dean."

A truck horn brought me back to the present. I just wanted to get to her. To them. I was trying to not think of how different my life would have been if I had only known.

The song changed and "When I See You Smile" by Bad English started. I let the memories drift back.

That night, we all shared great food and even better conversation. I offered to help Becca clean up while the other went in and put together the plan to go after the nest. The conversation flowed as we talked about growing up as hunters. We compared war stories and scars. I just about made an ass of myself when she lifted her skirt to show me a scar she had high on the left thigh.

After everything was put away, she asked if I wanted to see around the grounds. It was July and the sun was just starting to set. A cool breeze blew across the water. We walked down the shore to a large willow tree with a swing hanging from one of the large ancient branches. It you swung high enough, you could have jumped off and landed in the water. We sat under the tree and watched as the darkness crept in.

"So, why haven't you and your Daddy been down to see us? We were beginning to feel unimportant." She smiled and looked directly into my eyes.

"If I'd have known you were her, I would have insisted on it." I gave her a wicked smile in return.

"Why Mr. Winchester, are you flirting with me." She mocked fanned her face with her hand.

"Would it bother you if I were?"

"Only if you were all talk and no action." I reached up and ran my fingers down her cheek, letting my hand come to rest on her neck. I pulled her slowly, our eyes never leaving each others. I paused before our lips met, taking in the moment. She smelled like lilacs, cherry chap stick and honey. I slowly pressed my lips to hers and that electric shock I felt earlier moved through me to points farther south. She brought her arms around me, lightly running her fingers up my back. I pulled back from her and the rising moon reflecting off the water made her look like she was glowing. I leaned in again, but was interrupted by Bo calling for us.

Becca leaned in and gave me one more kiss before standing and pulling me with her. "We'll be right there Bo." She yelled towards the house. She wrapped her arm around my waist leaned into me as we walked back up to the house.

The next three days consisted of preparing for taking down the vampire nest and stolen moments between Becca and I. We were trying to be as discrete as possible. It wasn't easy. Anytime Becca was in the same room as me, all I wanted to do was push her up against a wall kiss my way down her body. By the time it came to take on the vamps, I was full of so much sexual frustration; I think I could have ripped their head off with my bare hands.

This time it was Sam flashing his brights and honking at me that got my attention. That was our signal to pull over at the nearest restaurant. Up ahead I saw a sign for mom and pop road side diner. I pulled over and Sam pulled up next to me. I got out and walked towards the door. Sam and Bobby followed. We ordered and ate in silence. When we were finished we headed out towards the cars.

Bobby got in the driver's side of his car and Sam followed me to the Impala. I looked at him silently asking him what the hell he was doing.

"Bobby's fine to drive now and you and I need to talk."

Great. This was gonna be a whole hell of a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. They belong to the WB Series Supernatural. I hope you like it. I would appreciate any feedback. I like to know if I am conveying the characters we know and love correctly.

Chapter 3

But When You Say It Out Loud It Becomes Real

Sammy and I got into the Impala and this time we followed Bobby as he headed east. I didn't say anything, I just turned over the mixed tape that Becca had given me. There was the sound of the leader tape running through the player and then "No One Like You" by the Scorpions came on.

Sam looked over at me, "New tape?"

I kept my eyes on the road. "No just one I haven't played in a really long time." I sighed. "So what do you want to talk about Sammy? You want to get pedicures while I tell how dreamy it was?"

I looked at him and his eyes tightened. "Dean, this is serious. You have a son. And from what little you and Bobby said about Rebecca, you really loved her. How are you going to handle this?"

I looked at the road. I hadn't even really wrapped my head around everything yet. All I could think about was keeping them safe. "I just want to get there Sammy. I don't know what I'm going to say to Becca yet."

He was still looking at me and I could tell he wasn't going to just let me be. I looked at him "What?"

"How come you've never talked about her? You have never even mentioned her name is passing."

"It hurt too bad Sammy. Since she sent me away until now I have been with a lot of other women, but in my mind I was always back there with her. When she told me she didn't love me, I thought about going off somewhere and ending it. The day I met her, something happened that I had never felt before or since. There was a connection." I looked at him then. "I knew it though Sammy. I knew the day she told me to leave that it was a lie. When she stood there telling me I was just a good time for a few weeks, but she wanted to go back to her old boyfriend. I just got in the car and drove away. I didn't even tell her goodbye. I didn't fight for her. I have regretted that every day since." I gripped the steering wheel. "I don't blame her for not telling me about Jackson. The way I just gave up, I didn't deserve to know. I am pissed though that Dad, Harry and even Bobby let her go through with it. I am pissed for all the time I missed with her and my son. She put herself in so much danger just to keep us safe. And, Sammy, I'm scared to death." I couldn't hold it in anymore and tears started escaping left and right. "What if I get there and I don't live up to the memory for Becca and the image she's given Jackson? What if I can't keep them safe?"

"Pull over Dean."

I flashed my lights at Bobby and pulled to the shoulder. Bobby did the same and Sam opened his door and exited the car. Bobby and I followed suit with the three of us coming together between the two cars.

Sam looked at Bobby. "How much longer until we get there?"

Bobby looked at his watch. "Well its 6:00 now. We'll probably roll in about midnight if we stop and get some chow."

I looked at Bobby and had to fight punching him in the face. "No more stops. We'll go through drive thru."

He nodded his head and Sam looked at me. "I'm going to drive this last leg. You need some sleep and you need to figure out how you want to handle this."

We all got back in our cars and after driving through a Burger King, we were on the road towards Savannah. I put my head back and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, Sammy was shaking me. "We're here."

It took me a split second to come back to the reality that what I had found out less than twenty four hours ago was real and that I was going to see Becca and meet my son. I knew the road we were on and it hadn't changed much. But Bobby took a driveway that was different than I expected. I looked at my watch and it was 11:30. The headlights of the car cut through the blackness that surrounded us and moss hanging from the trees was creepy even for me. We came to a stop in front of a two story house. Its white pain was peeling, but the yard was clean. It had a swing set out front and a trampoline in the side yard. The porch light was on as well as the lights shining out of what appeared to be the living room and kitchen windows. I heard screen door slam as I opened my car door. I stood and turned. Crossing towards me was Bo Terlou. He walked up and tentatively put his hand out.

"Dean. I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am that you came. I am so sorry for all that has been done. I will understand if you don't forgive us but I really hope you can try." The years had been rough on him it appeared. His black hair was starting to turn grey and there was a scar on his cheek he hadn't had the last time I'd seen him. Of course the last time I'd seen him, I had broken his nose.

"Bo." I reached out and shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. "All that matters now is that we keep them safe. I know you all had your reasons for what happened. I take responsibility too for not fighting for her. None of that matters now." I looked towards the house. "Are they here?"

He laughed. "No. Becca and Jack live up at the main house. I live here with my wife and girls." A woman appeared beside him. She was about five six and with short blonde hair. She was wearing jeans and a top that made her seem like the stereo typical soccer mom. She smiled at me then and I knew why Bo had picked her to settle with. "Dean Winchester, this is my wife Carol."

She jumped towards me and gave me a hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you Dean. Becca was right you know." She let me go and went to stand beside Bo. "Jackson does look just like his Daddy." That took me back for a second. I was scared to death to be a father, but I couldn't wait at the same time.

Carol went over to hug Bobby and then I introduced Sam. We went into the house and sat at the kitchen table while Carol poured us all glasses of sweet tea. I looked at Bo and decided I would get the ball rolling.

"So do you have any idea what has been attacking Becca?" Just saying the words sent a pain running through my chest.

"None. She's not talking about it much either. Apparently this last time isn't the first time it happened. When she called because she needed a ride to the hospital, I picked her up and the back of her shirt was torn and she was wearing shorts. There were bruises all over her back and her legs. She told me it had been going on for a few months now, but that was the first time any real damage had been done."

"Does she know we are coming?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you really thing I would be able to walk right if she did?" We both laughed.

"So what do you think? Should we go up tonight or wait until the morning?" I wanted to go right now, but Bo would know best how she would react to me being here.

"I think we should go up now. That way you two can talk while Jackson is sleeping. Just let me call and make sure she's still awake." He flips open his cell phone and hits a speed dial button. "Hey Becca, how are you feeling any problems tonight?" He waited for the answer and gave me a thumbs up. "Becs are you going to be up for awhile, I have something I need to talk to you about?" He looked at me and nodded. "Ok, I'm going to walk up. I'm bringing a few friends with me who are visiting so you might want to make yourself semi presentable. You'll probably need longer than the walk will provide." He laughed at her response and hung up. We all stood and he said, "Let's go."

We walked around the back of the house and about three hundred yards away was the inlet. We started walking up the bank in silence. There was a chill in the air. Summer was trying to hang on, but September was almost at its end. After about five minutes I spotted our tree. The swing was still hanging from that branch and I let my mind go back to making love to her under the shelter of the curved bows. I stopped for a second and Bo put his hand on my shoulder.

"She comes here a lot. I asked her once why she did; there are better shade trees on the property. She told me it made her feel closer to you." I smiled at him, took a deep breath and pushed forward. The house's top floor was just a shadow against the black sky, but as we walked up the slight rise in the yard, the lights burning in the downstairs windows lit up the whole perimeter the yard. As we got closer, I heard music drifting from an open window. I couldn't tell what it was at first, then I recognized Bob Seger's voice drifting towards us. "Night Moves". I laughed at how appropriate the song seemed for the occasion.

Bo stopped and looked at all of us. "Let me go first. I don't want her freaking out and locking us out or something worse." I nodded at him in acknowledgement. Becca would most likely opt for the something worse.

As we approached the back door, Bo pulled ahead and Bobby, Sam and I stayed in the shadows. I heard the screen door close that leads to the back patio. There was a clinking sound of glasses hitting each other and suddenly there she was. Becca had her hair pulled up in a pony tail. She had on sweatpants that hung low on her hips and a tank top. I could see the ends of the bandage the covered the stitches on her back. She turned then as the sound of us approaching reached her.

She smiled and I just wanted to run to her. But she hadn't seen us yet, she was smiling at Bo.

"See what a good sister I am. I've even set out beer and food for your friends. You need to give me more notice though if you expect me to be Martha Stewart."

I lagged behind slightly and Bobby was the first to come into the lighted perimeter surrounding the house.

"Bobby." She smiled and walked closer. As she did Sam came into the light and her face dropped slightly. Then I stepped up beside Sam. Recognition instantly came across her face and she started to shake, her eyes darting between all of our faces. She seemed to be glued to her spot and tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. She continued to look at me as Bo approached her and took a hold of her wrist, making sure she wouldn't run.

I slowly approached her with my hands raised. Even after all this time my love for her hadn't change. She looked at me like I would hurt her. I smiled at her and her eyes soften slightly, but the tears picked up. I stood right in front of her, my hand replacing Bo's. With my other hand I wiped a tear away. She closed her eyes for a second, not struggling to break my grasp.

When she opened them I smiled at her. "Hey Beautiful. Long time not see."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters. They belong to the WB series Supernatural, with the exception of Becca, Bo, Carol and Harry Terlou and Jackson Dean Winchester. Those are mine. Sorry if this has been a little on the chick flick side. There are some sharp edges coming.

Chapter 4

What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

The tears continued to roll down Becca's cheeks. I didn't say anything; I just smiled at her, trying to let her know it was okay. She blinked twice and took a ragged breath.

"What are you doing here?" She quickly looked from me to Bo and he took a step back. Becca had a temper and Bo knew it. He also knew that he was going to be in the middle of a shit storm if he didn't keep her calm and make her see this was for the best.

"Becs, I'm worried about you and about Jack. You can't do this alone. I can't do it alone." When Bo said Jack's name, Becca looked at me and then looked at her shoes. The tears came faster and I pulled her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest and I could feel her tears starting to soak through my shirt. I tried to calm her, but I think all the pressure and worry she had carried with her for the past eight years was getting released.

She just kept saying over and over, "I sorry."

Finally when she had calmed some I lead her over the one of the patio chairs and had her sit. I angled another so that our knees were touching and I grabbed one of her hands.

"Becca, look at me." She raised her eyes to mine. "I need you to know something. I am not happy about the fact that you lied to me. I am really pissed at myself that I believed you. But what I don't understand is how could you not tell me I have a son? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

The pain in her eyes sent a shot to my heart. "I have written you probably a hundred letters over the years. At first I didn't send them because I wanted to keep you safe. Then John and Granddad thought it would be dangerous for both you and Jack. Finally, after they were gone, I just didn't know how to tell you. I don't know what I was more afraid of, you not believing me, or you hating me." A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I will understand if you hate me. What I've done, keeping Jackson from you, is inexcusable. I only wanted to keep you both safe."

At that moment I realized that if I had been in the same position, I wouldn't have done anything differently. I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I've never stopped loving you Dean." She closed her eyes.

Before I could answer, I heard a guttural growl come from behind me. Becca's whole body was lifted into the air and then slammed down hard on the porch. Her tank top was torn to shreds and a set of claw marks appeared on her stomach.

"NO." I launched myself at her and covered her. As soon as my body was over her, the growl disappeared, and whatever it was that attacked her seemed to be gone. I lifted myself up to look at her. Once again I could feel something soaking through my shirt, but instead of tears, this time it was blood. She seemed to be awake, but she was gasping. Suddenly her eyes focused on Bo who was knelt beside us.

"Bo, go check on Jackson. Now!" She then looked at me, "Did you see it? What is it? God it hurts." She let out a sob then and I got a good look at the wounds on her stomach. There were four long gashes, two of which were deeper than others. Bobby had run into the house and came back with towels. I pressed them to the wounds and she was taking ragged breathes.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to call an ambulance." Sam pulled out his cell phone, but Becca stopped him.

"No, I was just there for an unexplained wound. If I come back with more, they will start to think I'm unfit to take care of Jackson. I can't do that. This is a small town. Everyone will start talking and Jackson shouldn't have to deal with that."

Just then Bo emerged from the house. "Jack is fine. Still sound asleep." He walked over and looked at his sister. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get Granddad's medical bag from the office. You're going to have to stitch me up." He put his head down and walked back into the house. She looked at Bobby then. "Bobby, I need you to get the bottle of whiskey from the bar. Hell grab the tequila too." She kind of chuckled.

"Becca these wounds are deep. I'm not sure this is a good idea." Sam knelt down now and took the spot that Bo had vacated. She smiled at him weakly.

"You have got to be Sam Winchester. Boy did your father and brother peg you right. The logical, responsible one. I will be fine. Trust me I have had worse." She then looked at me. "See I still know how to show the fellas a good time."

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Not the kind of fun I was hoping for Becs."

She smiled up at me weakly, but with a wicked edge. "Here I am, likely bleeding to death, and there you are, still with only one thing on your mind." She closed her eyes then as pain took over her face.

Bobby and Bo came out of the house together. Bobby handed me a bottle of Southern Comfort and I slightly lifted Becca's head, giving her a drink. She looked at me and silently asked for another and I complied.

"We need to take her into kitchen table. There is more light there and I have everything set up." Bo walked over and held the door open. I handed Sam the bottle, slid my arms under her and lifted her as gently as I could. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held her breath as I walked her into the house. On the kitchen table, Bo had set up alcohol, needles, thread, bandages and cotton swabs. I carefully placed Becca on the table and moved to position myself on the opposite side of Bo. She looked at me as Bobby handed me the whiskey bottle. I propped her up again and she took a long drink. I grabbed her hand as Bo threaded the needle. He looked up at her and sighed, "Ready?"

Becca just nodded her head.

"Look at me Becs. Tell me about Jackson. What is he like? What was he like as a baby?" I was trying to kill two birds with one stone. I knew she would do better if she was concentrating on something other than the pain, and I wanted to know about my son. I gave her another drink and she winced as the needle entered the deepest gash.

"He has a great sense of humor. He loves to make me laugh." I gave her another drink and I could see from her eyes the whiskey was doing its job. "He loves to eat. His favorite thing is peach pie with vanilla ice cream. He plays baseball. He is the first baseman." Her speech started to slur slightly. Bo was almost was done with the first gash. I was watching him out of my peripheral vision. He worked quickly, and I knew from experience, this wasn't the first time he had done this.

"What grade is he Becca?" She was starting to waver, but I wanted her to stay awake until Bo was done.

"He just started second grade. He has been reading since he was two. He is really smart." She stopped for a minute and just looked at me, then she smile. "I've told him all about you. He has a picture of you in his room. And his favorite thing he got for Christmas last year was a model kit for an Impala. He put it together the same day, with Bo's help. It sets next to his bed." Her voice started to drift off.

"Becca, you need to stay awake. Bo's almost done." The tone of my voice brought her back. She looked at me and started to cry again.

"You hate me don't you? How could you not after what I've done. I just love you so much. I've missed you so much. I've tried to raise Jackson so when you did get to meet him you would be proud. Dean please don't hate me." She started to sob and Bo looked at me, silently telling me to calm her down. He had finished three of the four cuts and was working on the smallest. He was almost done.

I doubted she would remember what I said with the amount of whiskey she had drank. I really didn't want an audience, but I had to say it. "I love Rebecca. I never stopped. I don't hate you. I was mad at you, and I am pissed about all the time I've missed with Jackson and you, but I don't hate you." I leaned forward and kissed her. That familiar hunger that I had hidden for so many years came awake in a flash. She returned the kiss and it wasn't until Sam cleared his throat that I pulled away.

"I'm done. Let's get her upstairs and in bed." I picked her up and soon as she was wrapped in my arms she fell asleep. I carried her to her bedroom and Bo pulled out some pajamas. I quickly undressed her and slid the nightgown over her head. Out of instinct she pushed her arms through the holes and I laid her back on the pillow. I tucked the covers around her. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep Becca. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

Bo was waiting for me in the hall when I left Becca's bedroom. He was opening his mouth to say something when he suddenly whispered, "Oh shit." He was looking over my shoulder, so I slowly turned. As I did I heard his voice before I saw his face.

"Uncle Bo, what's going on?" When I saw him, a feeling came over me like I'd never experienced before. All I could think when I looked at this mini version of myself was you are going to have so much of a better life than I've had. I'll see to it.

I smiled at him and his eyes got wide. "Hi Jackson." I said. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my stomach.

"Daddy, you're really here. I told Mommy you'd be back." I picked him up and he wrapped his arms and legs around me. "Where's Mommy?"

I walked him back to his room, "Mommy is really tired tonight Jackson. I kind of surprised her. But I think she would be mad at your Uncle Bo and me if she found out you were awake." I put him back in his bed. The way he smiled at me, I felt the weight of his entire future on my shoulders, but it felt really fucking good. "You need to go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning. Plus Bobby and your Uncle Sam are here too. We all need to get to know each other." I tucked the covers around him and he looked up at me.

"Daddy do you promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Jackson, I can guarantee it. Now sleep." He closed his eyes and I slowly stood. I looked around his room. There was the Impala model on his night stand. The picture of Becca and I behind it. There was a picture of my Dad and him, when Jackson looked to be about three. There were action figures and legos. A typical boy's room except for the Devil's Traps around all the doors and windows.

I walked back into the hall, feeling completely overwhelmed. I needed to figure out what the hell attacked Becca tonight. But at the same time, all I wanted to do was go and climb back into bed with Becca and fall asleep with her in my arms. I looked back in a Jackson and then checked on Becca. Both were sound asleep. As I walked down the stairs I realized I wanted this. I wanted to check in on them every night and I wanted to see my son grow and help him to be a man. I wanted to make love to Becca as often as possible and grow old with her in this house. Crap, I was having my own personal chick flick moment. Somehow I had blindly stumbled into what I never knew I always wanted. And I would fight to my last breath to keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters. They belong to the television series Supernatural. Thank you for the reviews. I am currently writing three stories and this is not getting hardly any traffic compared to my other two. It makes me sad because this has been in my head the longest. I will continue with it, and I hope those of you that have found it, enjoy it. Thank you again

Chapter 5

Needle in a Really Big Haystack

When I got back downstairs I saw that the door to Harry's office. I wasn't surprised that it looked exactly the same as it had eight years ago. There were floor to ceiling bookcases, a ratty old couch setting in front of a fireplace. Harry's desk took up most of the room and there was another table and chairs in the corner by the window. The only new addition was a computer perched on the large desktop, and an updated leather office chair. Sam was on the computer and Bobby and Bo were buried in books at the table. I crossed over to Sam and looked at the screen over his shoulder.

"We have any ideas yet?" I pretty much already knew the answer, but you can't blame a guy for trying.

"I can find a beast demon till the cows come home, but it is the invisible thing that's got me stumped." Bobby looked up from the book he was going through. "And trust me, it we can't find it in all of this, we aren't going to be able to."

I sighed and looked around at the shelves of books. I closed my eyes, but opened them immediately because all I could see was Becca getting attacked.

"Maybe if we can figure out he why, we will get closer to the what." Sam stood from desk chair. We both crossed over to the table and sat. "Bo do you know anyone who could be angry with her, or do you think it could possibly go back to the demon from before, Rael?"

"Sam, I can't even tell you when this started for sure. She has been keeping it from me. My suggestion is that we all get some sleep tonight and talk to Becs in the morning."

Bobby stood then and patted Sam on the back. "That sounds like a plan. Are the guest rooms still available here?"

Bo stood also and started for the door. "Dean are you going to be staying with Becca?" I nodded. "Then Bobby you take the room at the top of the stairs and Sam you can have the room at the end of the hall next to Jackson's. I'll get you guys sheets and towels. Are you going to come and get the cars?"

We were walking up the stairs. Sam whispered, "Bobby and I will go back with you and drive the cars back. Dean you stay here."

Bo opened the linen closet and handed them sheets and towels. He walked Sam to his room; Bobby knew exactly where he was going. I check in on Becca and Jackson again as Bo got Sam settled. We all met at the top of the stairs and descended in silence. The three of them walked to the back door.

"I'll be down here to let you in. Don't take too long though, I'll make your asses sleep in the hammock." They exited and I took a broom out and cleaned up the mess on the porch. The beer that Becca had brought out was nothing but broken bottles now. I swept it all up, straightened the chairs and turned on the hose to wash the blood and beer off the porch. When I finished I went inside and looked in the fridge. I was starving. I pulled out a plate of fried chicken and set it on the counter. I grabbed a piece and a noise behind me spun me around.

Becca was standing there, smiling at me. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach, and I could tell she was still in pain. I smiled back, put the chicken back on the plate and crossed to her.

"What are you doing out of bed? Are you okay?" I put my hand on her face and she leaned into it.

She sighed, "I'm as well as can be expected. It has been one hell of a night." She suddenly realized the house was too quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to get the cars at Bo's. Bobby and Sam will be back in a few minutes. Bo got them all settled in guest rooms." I smiled at her, "I'm staying with you roomie."

She gently laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you baby, but there will be no action tonight. My stomach hurts."

I leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft and gentle but quickly turned into fevered and passionate. Over the past eight years I had dreamed about the way she kissed, but I had completely forgotten how amazing it was. She ran her hands down my back and I had my hands on her neck, keeping her to me. There was a knock on the door that brought us back to reality. "Stay." I poked her on the nose and went to open the front door for Bobby and Sam. We all came back into the kitchen where Becca was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Becs, what do you need?" I rubbed her back and she looked up at me.

"I just think I need a little something to help talk the edge off. I really need to sleep." We all did. "In the cabinet by the sink are some pain pills they gave me when I had my stitches in my back. I'll just take one of those." Sam got one of the pills and glass of water. She took it and then looked up at him. "Sam, I am sorry we weren't properly introduced, and Lord knows that your brother has the manners of an alley cat. It is really nice to finally meet you." She shook his hand. "Now why don't you all lock up and let's go to bed."

Bobby checked the front door as Sam checked the back. I grabbed the duffle bag Sam brought in for me and helped Becca up the stairs and by the time we were at the top, Bobby and Sam were behind us. "Sleep fast boys. Jackson will be up in about five hours. And you know he will be going from bed to bed." She waved good night as we went into her room, not shutting the door all the way. I wanted to be able to hear Jackson if he needed anything. I helped her into her bed and I went in to take a shower in her adjoining bathroom.

As the water hit me, I was trying to process everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I got out, dressed in a tee shirt and boxers and went out to check on Jackson one more time. When I got there, Sam was looking in his room at him. I crossed to him and patted him on the back.

"Can you believe this? I'm a Dad." As I said the words, I finally let myself be happy about the fact.

"Hey better than that, I'm an Uncle. It means I can teach him all kinds of horrible stuff to drive you crazy and then you get to deal with the consequences." He smiled at me and raised his eyebrows. "Oh payback."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I crossed back to Becca's room and she was sound asleep. I crawled into bed next to her and took her in my arms. She moved closer to me and I kissed the back of her head. "Sweet dreams baby."

I felt her sigh, "Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could stay for just a little while? Jackson really wants to know you. I'll understand when you have to go, but please think about it."

I pulled her closer to me and as my fingers brushed her cheek I wiped away a tear. "Don't you understand Rebecca? You and Jackson are stuck with me now. I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong. For the first time ever, I feel like I'm home." I kissed her shoulder, "Now go to sleep before you have me offering to paint your toenails."

I just lay there, listening to her breathe. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and Becca's attack kept playing over and over in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own these characters except where previously noted. They belong to the television series Supernatural. I wish this story was getting more responses. Those of you that are reading it, thank you. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 6

Time in a Bottle

I was startled awake by the bed shaking. I opened one eye to see Jackson jumping on the foot of the bed. I looked at him, trying to process exactly what was happening. My brain wasn't firing correctly. I was living off way too little sleep and too many life changing events in one day.

"Jackson, sweetie, Mommy is not feeling too well this morning. Could you please not bounce on the bed?" Becca voice brought me to attention and I leaned over her. She had been on her side and she then rolled onto her back. Jackson jumped off the bed and walked to her side, kissing her on the forehead.

"Can I get you something Mommy?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "No, Mommy will be fine." She then suddenly realized that I was lying next to her. She quickly looked between Jackson and I and I could tell that she was wondering what to tell him about my being there.

"Isn't great that Daddy's home? I thought I was dreaming last night. But nope. He is still here this morning." Jackson ran to my side of the bed and jumped on me, giving me a big hug.

I looked over to Becca and a tear rolled down her cheek. I leaned over and kissed her and then I returned my attention to my son.

"Hey Jackson, what do you say we go in and wake up your Uncle Sam?" Jackson jumped off the bed and ran to the door waiting for me.

I turned towards Becca, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I've had worse. I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you troublemakers downstairs. Don't be too mean to your Uncle. You don't want to make a bad first impression like your Daddy has a tendency to do." I laughed at her and climbed out of bed, grabbing Jackson's hand as we quietly walked to the guest room where Sam was sleeping.

I slowly opened the door and knelt down so I was eye level with Jackson. "Now when I say go, we are going to run in and start jumping on his bed to wake him up like you did us. Except this time we are going to shout Earthquake at the top of our lungs." Jackson smiled and put his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. "Ok ready? 1, 2, 3" We ran in and both of us jumped on the bed screaming and jumping up and down. Sam sat up and started to say something, but I pointed to my partner in crime and smiled, "Little ears in the room. Behave yourself." I jumped down and Jackson landed beside me. "Jackson, I'd like you to meet your Uncle Sam. He is a good guy, but way too serious for his own good." Sam shot me a dirty look and then extended his hand.

"Nice to meet Jackson, or do you prefer Jack?"

"I like Jack better. My Grandpa John called me Jack. He was your Daddy right?" Jack looked between us. I knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, your Grandpa John was our Dad. I am so glad he got to meet you and spend time with you." He gave me a quick hug and then I heard his stomach growl. "That's an awfully big noise coming from such a small stomach."

"I see you take after your Dad. He has quite the appetite." Sam smiled and swung his legs out of bed to stand beside us. "What do you say we all get dressed and help get breakfast?" High fives were given all around and we all went to our rooms to change.

When I got downstairs, Becca was standing at the stove stirring a large pan of scrambled eggs. I was the first one down, so I snuck up behind her and put my arms gently around her waist. "Why don't you set down? I can do this."

She laughed and leaned into me, "I've got it. I don't want Jack to know that something is wrong. And if I'm setting down and you are cooking, he will definitely know that something is amiss."

"Well then is there something I can help with?" I heard Sam and Jack talking as they descended the stairs.

"There are some biscuits in the freezer. Could you get them out and put them on a cookie sheet?" She turned and her whole face lit up when Jack entered the room. "Good Morning Snookerdoodle. How are you doing?"

Jack ran over and gave her a hug. He started to jump up so she would carry him, but Sam and I both said, "NO" at the same time. Becca looked over to us smiling and then back down to Jack. "Why don't you go watch some cartoons, I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Jack ran into the living room, passing Bobby as he entered the kitchen, and the familiar voice of Mickey Mouse drifted into the room. Becca grabbed the cookie sheet from me and slid it into the oven. She moved around the sausage links in one pan and added some cheese to the eggs. She reached up to the cabinet above the stove for something and suddenly she was doubled over. "Crap", she whispered. I crossed to her and she stood up, blood seeping through her shirt. "I popped a couple of stitches. Can any of you sew me back up?"

"You guys keep an eye on breakfast and make Jack a plate." I took Becca's hand, grabbed the medical bag that was still on the counter from last night and headed upstairs to her room. "Take your shirt off and lay down Becs." She did and I noticed that it was the largest gash that had come open. I threaded the needle as she looked up at the ceiling in silence. "Okay, here I go." I quickly stitched up the wound, concentrating on what I was doing because I knew if I saw pain in her face, it would be almost impossible for me to finish. When I was done, I redressed it and she stood, grabbing a new t-shirt and replacing her sleep shorts with jeans.

"Thanks Dean." She started to leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Becca we need to talk about what happened last night. Bo said he was pretty light on the details because you've been keeping them from him. I need to know everything. When did this start?"

She sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. She sat on the end of the bed with me and turned to face me. "It has been going on since the day you left. Basically just bruises or small cuts. Sometimes I'd get thrown across a room, or objects would get ripped out of my hands. Last night was the first time it happened with other people in the room." The fact that she had been dealing with all she has for eight years alone made me want to put my fist through the wall.

"Becca why didn't you tell Harry or Bo about this?"

"Dean, you have to understand. I was afraid that they would take Jack away from me, and hide him off somewhere. I did everything I could think of to keep him safe. None of the attacks have been focused on him. I would have sent him away if they were. I don't know what is doing this. I've done the research, and I come close, but it is the constant invisibility that gets me. After John and Granddad died, the attacks became more frequent. The last two have been the worst." She paused and looked at her hands. "I'm actually glad that Bo contacted you. I want you to know Jack, just in case…"

I cut her off, "Just in case nothing. We will figure this out. There are five of us now that can look into this. Whatever the son of a bitch is that is doing this, we are going to kill it." I put my fingers under her chin to raise her eyes to mine. "Becca I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you." As the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't control myself. I leaned in and kissed her and the passion that she returned almost pushed me over the edge. As we continued to grasp on to each other, all the loneliness and longing we had been holding on was beginning to be released. We paused to catch our breath, when a voice called from the foot of the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy breakfast is ready."

Becca and I looked at each other, sorry for the interruption, but loving it at the same time. I leaned in and kissed her again, helped her to her feet and we went downstairs.

Bobby, Sam and Jack were positioned around the table, happily eating their breakfast and Becca and I sat in the two remaining seats at the table.

"So what are the plans for today?" Bobby asked in between bites.

"Well it is Thursday, so I have to go to work, Jack has daycare. What about you gentlemen?" Becca smiled over at Jack as he frowned and set his fork loudly on his plate.

"Well we have some things we have to look up, don't we boys?" Bobby smiled at Sam and me.

"Yep. Looks like a fun day all the way around." I looked at Jack and imitated his pout.

"Speaking of that, Jack you need to finish up, get up stairs and finish getting ready. I have to go make myself presentable. Will you gentlemen excuse me?" Becca kissed Jack on the forehead and went back upstairs.

We all sat there, making small talk and listening to Jack laugh. Suddenly he turned around, looked quickly at the stairs and back to me. He looked terrified and all he said was "Mommy." Then I heard something loud hitting a wall upstairs and the sound of glass breaking.

"Bobby, stay with Jack." Sam called as he and I ran up the stairs. When we got to Becca's door, we looked in and standing by the window was a large figure in a black robe. It had Becca lifted off the ground. She appeared to be unconscious and as Sam and I ran towards her, it looked at us. It had the facial features of a man, but it looked like a cross between reaper and a spirit. Its eyes were red and its skin looked like onionskin. There was no hair on its head, but purplish green veins covered its face. It smiled at me, and threw Becca against the opposite wall before disappearing into a cloud of thick black smoke.

I ran to her, lifting her in my arms. She didn't appear to have any open wounds, but I could tell by the state of the room that the first noise we heard was Becca also hitting the wall. Becca was unresponsive and I was moving her to the bed when I hear Bobby calling up the stairs, "Jackson don't go up there."

I place Becca on the bed and turned to see Sam pick up Jack to prevent him from coming into the room. He was crying, looking right at Becca. Then he looked at Sam, finally speaking when his eyes settled on me. "It was the creepy man wasn't it? He waits outside my window at night and tries to get me to go with him. He said if I did he wouldn't hurt Mommy anymore."

I didn't say anything; I just picked Becca up and took her downstairs to the Impala. Sam got into the driver's seat as I crawled into the back seat, cradling Becca in my arms. "Take Jack to Bo's and wait for us there. I think we are dealing with some kind of demon, but whatever it is, it is a bigger bad than we've had to deal with before. It broke through the protection of Becca's room." Sam shut the door and started the car.

"Sammy roll the window down." I needed to say something. "Jack, your Mommy and I love you. You listen to Bobby and Uncle Bo. If you see the creepy man again you scream at the top of your lungs." Jack nodded and clung to Bobby.

Sam pulled out and sped towards the hospital. I just held Becca tighter and whispered in her ear. "Don't you even think about leaving us." My eyes met Sam's in the rear view mirror. "Hurry."


End file.
